Stanford
by Red5201
Summary: Follow Sam final months before he left go to Stanford.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the new story and how I could improve upon it. Thanks and enjoy.**

John was inside the convenience store buying some food. Sam was looking over the map making sure they were on the right road. They have been driving for hours. Dean was in the passenger seat sleeping but finally got up.

Dean had on his brown leather coat his dad gave him. He was trying to stretch but felt his stomach growl. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around in the car. In the glove box, there was some old licorice. Dean pulled the bag out and started eating it.

Dean got out of the car to see what his dad and brother were doing. "Looking at the Kwik-e-mart over there I'm guessing were not at the hotel yet."

"Gosh, Dean with detective skills like that you don't need us around," Sam said while not taking his eyes off the map.

"Damn straight Sammy," Dean said with a sarcastic smirk, then took a bit of licorice.

Sam looked up and frowned. "What the hell are you eating?"

"Licorice, want some?" Dean held a piece out for his brother to grab.

Sam made a disgusted face."Yuck, no thanks."

"What the hell wrong with you? Licorice is a classic." Dean took another bit.

"It's nothing but dye and chemicals. Do you even know what the expiration date is on those things?" Sam asked.

Dean looked the bag over. "It doesn't have one."

"Well, that tells you something right there." Sam went back to the map shaking his head.

"Well not all us like eating grass, Bambi."

John walked out the store with two big bags. Dean looked frustrated. "Damn dad, do we really have to eat gas station food again, couldn't you guys find a dinner?"

"It's the only place for miles so shut it." John put the bags in the back of the impala, then turn back to Dean. "I got some pie and beer so that should stop your bellyaching."

Dean smiled. "You're awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, get in the car."

John was driving, Dean was sitting next to him and Sam was in the back eating and handing out the food when his brother and father demand it.

They drove for 4 more hours, then they got to their destination. It was a hotel but they weren't there to sleep but to work a case.

Two people that had no relation die here in the last month. Normally this wouldn't enough for them to investigate but it was on the way back to Bobby's so they decided to check it out.

The 3 of them grab their bags and headed inside. The hotel lobby was big but it was also old. It didn't look like it hadn't been remodeled since the 60's at least.

There was a young pretty girl working the front desk. Dean took notice of her but John walked up to her first.

"Yeah, do you have any rooms with three beds? I don't trust my sons enough to leave them by them selfs. There basically 6 foot 5-year-olds. Especially this one one." John tilts his head toward Dean.

The girl laughed.

Dean was embarrassed and looked at his dad. "Dude!"

John took joy in messing with his son and even smiled.

The Girl pull a key off the wall. "Yes, we have a room with what you're looking for. Just sign in and pay, then you can go check it out." John did exactly that.

As the John and Sam were walking away Dean tried to stay behind and hit on the girl.

"Dean, are you coming?" John asked. He was now started to get annoyed with his older son.

Dean waved his dad off. "I'll catch up."

John went back for him and pulled him by the ear and wouldn't let go so he would follow. The girl and Sam laughed.

John finally lets go of Dean's ear, halfway up the steps. "Some of a bitch! What are you trying to do, pull it off." Dean rubbed his ear.

John's voice got serious. "We're here on a case, not a booty call Dean. Now got your head at of your ass and get to work."

Dean straighten up right away. "Yes, sir." He looked like a scared kid when he said that.

Sam didn't like seeing Dean act that way. Dean seems to have no willpower when it came to their father. Sam was sure if John asked Dean to jump off a bridge he would do it, and that freak Sam out.

His brother was 22 and still, act's like a scared puppy wanting to please his owner anytime John tells him to do something. It wasn't healthy.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to fight back. Him and John had gotten into many fights over the years because of this. Sam knew Dean hated it but there was no way Sam was going to become a pushover when it came to their dad.

John started searching through his bag. He pulled out two EMF records. "Go down the halls and see if they pick up any activity. Meet back here when you're done. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Sam and Dean said at the same time while grabbing the EMF from John.

They started to walk out the door but John wanted to say one more thing. "Dean, don't go harassing that girl at the front desk unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't want to get kicked out. You hear me?"

"I hear you, dad." Dean walked out. He just wanted to get the job over with.

As the two of them were walking the halls. Sam started complaining. "This place really sucks. The carpet has stains, there dust everywhere and it looks like it's been a hundred years since they replace anything."

"What got you so moody?" I think this place kind of got charmed to it."

"You just like it because it reminds you of the shining."

"And what's wrong with that?" Dean gave Sam snarky smile has they walked.

They made their way to the hotel until Dean saw the bar. He started to go over. "Do you really think that's a good idea right now Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh what wrong with taking a little break. We earned it." Dean said walking backward towards the bar.

Sam had a completely unamused look on his face. "We been looking around for 15 minutes."

"Oh come on Sam the bartender might know something." Dean put his head down a little and raise his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if dad catches us I'm telling him this was your idea."

Dean had a big smile on his face now. "That's my boy!" He excitedly ran over and sat at the bar. Sam slowly walk up and did the same.

"I'll have a beer and my brother here will have a coke." Dean pointed at Sam using his thumb.

The bartender looked completely exhausted and didn't want to deal with anyone. He thought about asking for an ID couldn't bring himself to care. He got Dean and Sam their drinks and told them the price. Dean paid it then started drinking.

Sam held up the coke bottle looking displeased. "Why do I have to drink coke and you get a beer?"

"Because your underage Sammy." Dean took another swig of his beer.

Dean really didn't care about that. Him and Sam drink all the time but he was just trying to mess with his little brother.

"That's never been a problem before. Hell, you and dad been drinking together since you were 15."

"Well, that's usually after a hunt Sammy. You more than anybody should know some of the stuff we survive deserves a beer. It's not like us hunters exactly have a long life expectancy. Enjoy many beers, has you can because you never know when is your last hunt. Except for now because I'm the boss."

Sam scowled. "You are not the…" he shook his head. "Never mind." Sam had gotten quite for a minute to collect his thoughts. "About that, the hunting life that's something I wanted to talk about with you."

Dean attention was all on Sam now but the bartender walked up and interrupted them. "Last call boys, if want anything else to drink this is your last chance."

Dean gave him a big smile. Na were good my man but I could use some information about this place.

The bartender just gave Dean a depressed and bleak look.

"I don't get pay enough to deal with second-hand gossip kid."

Sam grabbed Dean wallet out of his jacket pocket and pulled out a 20 to lay down on the bar top.

"Hey, that's my money!" Dean said scowling looking like he was going to smack his brother.

Sam turn to Dean with his hand still on the money. "No Dean it's not yours, you won it in a poker game."

The bartender took the money from Sam when he and Dean were having their stare down. "What do you want to know?"

Sam smiled at Dean, he was stilled annoyed with him. Dean turned to the bartender. "There been 2 deaths here in the last month, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Dean smirked but still looked pissed.

"Yeah were not supposed to talk about it." The bartender looked away.

Dean sighed and slammed another 20 down. Bartender showed more life than he did all night. "Two of the guests jumped. One out his window the other off the balcony we have for the honeymoon suite sweet.

"Did you notice anything weird going on before they die like cold spots, the smell of sulfur?" Sam asked.

The bartender just rolled his eyes. "I barely notice the people that pay me, do you really think I remember something like that?"

Dean just gave an awkward smile. "Yeah I can see were done here." Dean pushed off the bar as he got up. "Thanks for the help Squidward," Dean said has he was walking away.

Bartender flipped him back the bird.

"Real people person, that guy is," Dean said has he pulled out the EMF out his pocket. "You wanted to talk about something, oh wait I don't care." Dean gave Sam cocky smile. Sam looked irritated. Dean gently elbowed him in the side. "I'm just kidding. Seriously what's up?"

"Well I've been thinking do we really want to do this for the rest of ours life?" Sam asked as he followed Dean down the halls. Looking for any EMF activity.

"Sure why not? Livin it up on the road. Bar chicks, bar food whats not to love?"

"How about the crappy hotels with the funny smelling beds and the gas station food that feels everyone sick for a week after we eat it. Also, how we almost die on a daily basis. Some the bar chicks are not the hot either Dean. Remember Brenda?"

Dean shook for a second. "I told you never to bring that up. That was a momentary lapse in judgment."

"Other words you were drunk."

"Bingo!"

"I'm serious Dean don't you want more. The only reason our lives are even like this because of dad stubborn revenge plan against yellow eyes and all know how well that's going." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean started to get pissed hearing the demons name. "We'll find that some of a bitch if the last I do."

"And that's what scares me, Dean. It really might be the last thing you do, if we find him at all. It's been 18 years we can't keep wasting our lives on this. I know you, Dean you don't this kind of life either." Sam's voice was started to get louder as he talked.

Dean had enough of his brothers complaining. He suddenly turned around to Sam and yelled. "It killed mom!"

Sam stopped in his tracks. Dean could tell he wasn't expecting that.

Dean took a deep breath. "I get you didn't know her, you with just a baby but what he did to her…." Dean's voice was starting to crack. "He needs to pay."

Sam started to talk more quietly but still had a mad tone to it. "You're right Dean I didn't know her, but I know one thing she isn't worth ruining our life over!"

Dean hit Sam right on the nose. He went spiraling backward onto the floor. Dean stormed off fast as he could away from Sam.

"Some of a bitch!" Sam touch the blood coming out of his nose.

Sam went back to the lobby to get some ice. The girl at the front desk saw his bloody nose. "Oh, you poor thing! What happen?"

"I'm fine. Just a friendly disagreement with my brother." Sam was trying to hold his nose shut so no more blood would fall on the floor.

"Please come back here. I can get you some ice and a towel." The girl ran in the back. Sam sat down in the chair she was waving for him to sit in earlier.

The girl came back with a towel and tried to wipe some the blood off his face. "Do you and your brother always solve all disagreements like this?" She said with jokingly voice and smile.

Sam winced then smiled back at her. "Pretty much."

The girl laughed a little Sam did too. She then leaned in and kissed him. Sam was taken by surprise. She pulled back with a big smile on her face. "Now go jump off the balcony."

"Yes, of course, anything for you." Sam got up and headed that way.

The girl stopped him. "Oh and one more thing if anybody tries's talked to you on the way don't tell them what happen."

"Yes, anything you say." Sam started to go up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the new story and how I could improve upon it. Thanks and enjoy.**

Dean went back to their room. John was doing some research on the laptop. "Did you found anything?"

Dean took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. "Didn't find diddly-squat." Dean still looked irritated as he laid down on one of the beds.

John looked up from his computer screen. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know probably talking up with the front desk girl." Dean made something up on the spot not wanting John to know the details.

"Well go find him," John said with a stern voice. "I don't what you two boys wondering around by yourselves when might be possession ghost out there."

Dean sat up and just stayed there. He didn't want John to see Sam bloody noise, not just because he would get in trouble with his dad but he was worried the conversation Sam and him had, would come up again. He didn't want to see his brother and dad go at it again.

"Well?" John said louder. He was losing patience.

"Yeah, I'll go get him," Dean said looking nervous.

Dean made his way back out to the lobby when he saw Sam waiting for the elevator doors to open. Dean started to walk over to him but an old woman got in the way.

"Excuse dear, there were no towels in the bathroom." The old woman said. She looked to be in her 90's and had really thick glasses on.

"Sorry lady I don't work here." Dean gently pushed her to the side. Sam had already gotten in the elevator. Dean sighed. He saw it went up to the top floor. Dean thought Sam might have a lead so he got in the other elevator to follow him.

Dean looked down one of the hallways and just barely saw Sam stepping into one of the rooms. Dean frowned and walked towards the room Sam left open.

When Dean got there Sam was walking to the balcony. "Sam!" Dean called out but he didn't get any response. "Sam!" He called again.

Dean blood ran cold all of a sudden when he knew what was happening. Sam was going to jump. Dean ran across the room after him. He grabbed Sam just as he was crawling up over the balcony and threw him down. Sam tried to get up so he could try and jump again but Dean wouldn't let him. Dean tried pinning him to the floor but he kept fighting Dean.

"Damn it Sam snap of it!" Dean continued to fight with his brother. "You better be possessed Sam or God help you I'm going to throw you off the balcony myself."

"I have to do Dean! For her." Sam looked almost peaceful when he said that last part. Dean was completely freaked out by this point.

"Sam I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Dean's hand turn into a fist. "Goodnight cuckoo nest."

It took about 3 punches but sam was out cold. Dean got off Sam and pulled out his phone out of his jeans.

"Why are you calling me Dean?" John sounded annoyed.

"Dad, I need you to hurry. Come to the top floor room 238." Dean hung up his phone while still trying catch his breath.

John hushed up there fast as he could. He didn't know what to expect. He brought a gun just in case. When looked in the room he saw Sam lying on the floor with a bloody face with Dean sitting next to him. John ran over to Sam. "What the hell happen?!"

"He tried to jump! He was fighting me, saying all this weird crazy stuff, so I had to knock him out." Dean looked shaken up.

John noticed. "Dean pull you together and help me get Sam back to our room." Dean did what John told him and the two of they got Sam back.

Sam was tied down to a chair still unconscious. His head was hanging down. John had made a call to Bobby and was waiting for him to get back with them.

"He's been out for awhile. How many times did you hit?" John asked he sounded angry.

"I'm not sure…..maybe 3 times." Dean looked and sounded nervous. He was afraid his dad was mad at him. He wasn't wrong.

John shook his. "This is why I told you to go together. None of this would have happened if you were watching out for your brother like I told you."

Dean sitting on bed swallow hard. He hated disappointing his dad like this. Nothing he could say would make the situation any better so he just sat there listening to his dad, letting him vent his anger out.

Sam started to wake up. Both Dean and John watched him nervously, hoping what ever happen to him was out of Sam system.

Sam was petrified. He wiggled the chair back and forth. "Let me go! She'll get mad please!"

John went over to his son. "Sam stop, who will get mad?

"I said too much, oh God she going to hate me. Please let me go I have to make this right!" Sam was started to panic now.

John tried slapping Sam to make him stop. Dean interrupted. "Uhh….dad if me punching him until he saw tweety bird didn't work then I think we might have to try something different."

John knew Dean was right and stepped away from Sam. He was still begging for them to let him go. Johns phone rang. He answered it immediately. "You better have something."

"Don't sass me boy, when I'm trying to help you idjit's." Bobby was flipping through pages of one his books.

"Damn it, Bobby," John said but it pleading to his voice now.

"Ok, ok, I found what you could be looking for, it might be a siren. They like to cause chaos and death to men. With their kiss, they can make people do anything."

John was started to have trouble hearing Bobby on the phone Sam was starting talking louder. "Let me go she'll get mad!"

John picked up a sock that fell out one of their bags and shoved it in Sam's mouth. Sam looked completely surprised by the action. Dean couldn't help but smile a little.

John went back to his conversation with Bobby on the phone. "Is there a particular reason why this bitch went after my boy?"

Bobby shook his. "Probably not. Most of them just do it for fun."

John sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead with his top two fingers. "Just great, how do we kill it and what will make Sam normal again?"

"Was he ever really normal?" Dean asked trying to make light of the situation. John didn't even turn back to look at him.

"Sam will be fine once the bitch is dead. You're gong to need a bronze blade with the blood of someone infected."

John looked over at Sam knowing he would have to cut him. "Well I got the blood but where are we going to find a bronze blade right now?"

"I found someone close by that can help. He makes real bronze swords and knives for…..cos-players."

John scowled. "What that?"

"You don't want to know." Bobby gave john directions to the guy that makes the swords store. "One more thing, you can see this things true form by looking at it in a mirror."

"Thanks, Bobby I'll call you back when were done."

"Just get Sam back to normal you idjit." Bobby hung up.

John put his phone in his back pocket. John then explained everything to Dean. After that, he grabbed the keys off the nightstand. "Dean look after your brother and this time, don't mess it up."

"Yes, sir." Dean was frustrated with himself but saw Sam looking right him with the sock still in his mouth. "Dude I know you're crazy right now but quit staring at me, it's creepy." Dean turned Tv on and waited for John to get back.

The place Bobby told John about was close right now, so he had to lockpick the door. Inside there was every blade from any movie, game or TV show you could imagine. There was a sign as John walked in that said 100% authentic blades made with real materials. They all had their own sections. Stainless steel, silver, he finally got to the bronze ones. John picked out a blade that was curved. He thought it looked cool but more importantly it was sharp. John got out there fast hoping the cops wouldn't show up.

John got back to his sons. Dean got on off the bed to see his dad. "Did you get it?"

John pulled out the blade. Dean's eyes widened. "That looks awesome. Too bad I couldn't go instead of having to watch Patrick Bateman over there." Dean pointed to Sam behind him, without looking, using his thumb, over his shoulder.

"You're in the doghouse as it is Dean, so I get to see the cool stuff today."

"Yeah, yeah, Dean grabbed the blade from his father and started to walk out.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" John asked with a stern voice.

"To go kill the front desk girl."

"Dean we don't even know if she the siren."

"Well, it's kind of obvious." Dean could see his dad wasn't buying what he was saying. "Who else could it be then?"

John went into his shaving kit and pulled out a mirror. "Here. At least make sure. We don't need to see your ass on prime time news wanted for murder."

John took the blade back for a moment. He cut Sam arm with it. Dean looked panicked by what his father was doing but said nothing. John didn't tell Dean earlier about the blood. John rubbed the blood all over the blade then went to the bathroom.

Inside was hairdryer John pulled from under the sink. Once the blood was dry enough he handed to Dean. "Forgot to tell you it needs blood from someone that infected. Get going, I'll fix Sam up."

Dean took it from John and made his way back out to the lobby again.

Dean saw the girl. He wanted to just stab her right away. He was pissed at her for what she did to his brother but remember what his dad said. Dean turned his back on her then looked at her in the mirror. To his surprise, she looked the same. Dean was confused. He wanted to kill the thing that started the mess but he wasn't going to kill someone that might but innocent. Dean stepped far away and called his dad.

"Dad, you said I could see its real face in the mirror right?"

"Yeah?" John said no sure where Dean was going with this.

"Well I did that and the girl looks the same. Are you sure Bobby isn't wrong?"

"The mirror trick should have worked Dean maybe it's not her. Go ask that girl who else is staying here." John was started to get nervous. He if was sure it was the girl too.

Dean hanged up. He was looking around frazzled he was scared the siren might be gone already. He walked up the girl. She smiled.

"How can I help you?"

Dean had to put his worries aside so he could focus on the job. He smiled back but it looked fake. "You wouldn't know off the back of your hand how many people are staying here?"

The girl made a confused face. "Why you want to know that?"

"Just curious…..please." Dean looked very nervous while he smiled at her.

She thought it was suspicious but also thought this just might be his way of flirting and she didn't want him to go away if that was the case.

"Well since the accidents your family and Mrs. Williams are the only ones that are staying here."

"Who's working tonight?"

"Just me and the bartender."

Dean phone rang. "Excuse me." The girl smiled and nodded has Dean started to turn away from her and answered it. "What?"

"Just wanted to tell you it doesn't have to be a kiss or a woman, Dean," John said. "Bobby called me back. It's their venom. That's what makes them crazy. They could put it anything you eat or drink."

Dean's eyes widen. "Thanks." Dean just slowly lowered his phone down and turned to the bar.

The jerk that served them earlier had a clipboard and was writing on it. Dean was doing everything he could not kill him right there. Dean sat at the bar and the man looked at him but didn't raise his head then looked back down. "Told you already the bar close." He said looking at his clipboard.

Dean had a passive-aggressive attitude and smile. "Well, I'm looking for some more information."

"Well if you still have the 20's then I'm happy to help."

Dean smirked. "No, I don't think I'll be giving you any more of my money but I will give you something else." Dean jumped over the bar and held the blade out. "Now why in the hell are you making people jump off of buildings!" Dean was almost yelling.

The man dropped his clipboard and put his hands up. "I have know idea what you're saying."

"You know what your nothing but a sick monster and a dick!" Dean was moving closer to the man. He was begging for his life and trying to move far back as the bar would allow him. "Oh, please man at least die with some dignity." Dean grab him by his shirt collar but at the last second looked over and saw his reflection in the mirror backsplash. The man looked the same. "You're not a siren."

"A what?!"

"Never mind." Dean lowered his blade and let the man go. Then put it away. With a nervous smile. "I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"The only mistake is someone letting you out the psych ward! I'm calling the cops!"

Dean put his hand out. "Woo, woo, there's got to be a way make this all better." Dean gave an another nervous smile.

As Dean was walking away he pulled out his wallet to look at it again. It was empty. He had to pay the guy off with everything he had. Dean thought about throwing it on the ground out of frustration. Dean knew there was only one person left it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural or their characters. Supernatural is the property of CW Network and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Not my best work but what you going to do. Please leave reviews if you can. Thank you.**

Dean walked back in their room.

John stood up. "Well, do you kill it. Can I untie Sam?"

"No, not yet. I know who did this. I need you to use your fake badge to find out where Mrs. Williams is staying. If I ask she might get suspicious."

"You're sure it's her?"

"Positive. She the only person left... I checked the rest." Dean didn't tell John about the bartender mishap. Dean looked back at his brother. "Sam I knew you liked older women but damn."

"How old is she?" John asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say I'm not sure if they invented working toilet yet, when she was born."

John was grossed out and looked suspiciously at Sam still tied up, hoping he didn't make out with some old broad.

The two of them headed out.

John found out where Mrs. Williams was staying. Both him and Dean went to her room. They got a key from the front desk girl. Dean had the blade and John had a gun just in case he needed to stun her. John slowly opened the door. They both looked around, the old woman came out of the bathroom. She was surprised and frightened. "Oh my, what are you doing?!"

"We know you're a siren so cut the act bitch," Dean said uncontrollably.

John held up a mirror and saw the siren true form. "Dean it's her get it!" John yelled then shot some bullets in her. It did nothing but she let out a screech. Dean tried and stab her but she was strong. The siren opened her mouth and inside looked like a snake venom tooth it shot some out and hit Dean's lips. He stopped trying to kill her and went into a trance.

"That's a good boy." The siren changed into a young pretty girl. John started to come after her but she grab the blade and put it to Dean's throat. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to see the carpet stained." John backed off. "Good." She turned her intentions back to Dean. "Who is this man?"

"My dad."

She smiled then started kissing Dean. John rolled his eyes and look away, not wanting to watch this son get groped by some monster. "You love me and would do anything for me, right?" The siren asked Dean.

"Yes." Sounded like he was almost trying to fight the hold she had on him but it was no use.

"Kill your dad for me." She gave an evil smile.

"Everything for you." Dean grabbed the blade and started walking towards John.

John was started to get nervous but you couldn't tell by his voice. "Dean I'm telling you right now, put the knife down. That's an order."

"But if I don't she won't love me anymore. You have to die," Dean said in a creepy voice.

John looked scared for the first time after that. "Crap."

"I'm going for the other one." She got their room key from Dean pocket. The siren then ran out.

"Wait!" When John was distracted Dean tried and stab him. John caught him just in time. John head butted Dean sending him flying. John ran over and grab the blade he dropped and went after the siren.

She had already untied Sam. "Kill him."

"Everything for you," Sam said then went after John.

"Crap," John said again. Sam was much harder to fight off than Dean mainly to do with his size. The siren laughed. Dean was now in the doorway, John saw him and push Sam off of him then kicked him right to Dean. The both of them fell over. John used this opportunity to stab the siren right in the chest. She looked shocked and confused. The siren fell down and die. Sam and Dean were back to normal and just looked at their dad still trying to catch his breath. "You two alright? John asked.

The two of them nodded.

"Good because you're taken care of the body. I need an aspirin." John said has he walked past Sam and Dean.

John was checking out, Sam and Dean were leaning against the impala.

"I know that old woman was your dream girl Sammy. I see how you look at the golden girls." Dean was teasing his brother.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "I already told you she looked like the front desk girl when she kissed me."

"Whatever you still kissed a monster."

"You did too and from what dad told us she practically mouth raped you."

Dean gave Sam an annoyed look. "Shut up."

Sam laughed.

Dean started to get serious. "Sam I'm sorry for punching and leaving you like that. If I hadn't left none of that would have happened."

"You don't know that Dean, besides I shouldn't say that about mom."

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

"Damn it, why do you alway have to be a smartass?" Sam asked now annoyed with Dean.

"The moment was getting too mushy, had to even it out."

John came out of the hotel. "All right let's getting going. Let's head to Bobby and get some beers. I could use one after that. Not every day your sons try and kill you."

"We'll try and make it a regular thing." Dean sarcastically said.

John gave him unamused look. "Get in the car."

The three of them drove off.

 **That's it for now. I'll try and do a part two for this because it's far from** finish **. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
